Brutal Hardcore Experiment
Zanim przeczytasz historię, radzę przygotować Ci porządne, duże wiadro. Wierz mi, przyda się. Dziękuję za nominację i mam nadzieję, że osoba, która mnie nominowała, będzie teraz tego żałować. Dosłownie. Ja mu nic nie zrobię, ale inni mogą, no cóż xD Mam zamiar nominować takie istoty jak: WładcaRoju, BananowyHajs oraz Rico. Życzę miłego tworzenia i rzygania czytania :D Królik doświadczalny - jak się on może czuć? Jak może się czuć takie stworzenie, które musi próbować wszystkiego, na którym jest robione wiele eksperymentów? Albo taki szczur - jak się czuł ten mały gryzoń, gdy "wyhodowali" na nim ucho? Hmm... na pewno kiepsko. Jako małe dziecko zadawałem takie głupie pytania i chciałem znać na nie odpowiedź, bez względu na wszystko. Taa, teraz tego żałuję. Spojrzałem się na plamę czegoś, co kiedyś było w żołądku pewnej kobiety. Zwróciła to, gdyż musiała zjeść kogo innego wymiociny, i tak w kółko. Myślisz, że "Ludzka Stonoga" to jest masakra? Albo Piła? Tam nie wymyślali takich bzdet, jak "jak bardzo się zmieni struktura wymiocin, jeśli będzie jedno i to samo trawione przez wielu". Brzmi idiotycznie, ale jednak. Kazano mi klęknąć i to zlizać, do czysta. Reakcja? Jak tej kobiety. Ledwo przełknąłem. Musiałem jednak zwrócić, bo kał w tym "eksperymencie" nie wchodził w rachubę. Jak smakuje ropa? Nie, nie ropa naftowa. Ropa - przeźroczysta, a jak skażona, to biała ciecz wychodząca z rany. Też nam kazano to zlizywać. Z trupa. Słone to cholerstwo. Naukowcom niedaleko jest przebicie pomysłów Ruskich i Nazistów. Nie mówiąc o "smakowaniu" ludzkiego mięsa sprzed tygodnia, które stało w ciepłym pokoju pełnym glizd. Nieraz na języku prócz ropy zawisł mi robak. Skubany puścić nie chciał. Test wzięty rodem z "Hannibala" - zjedz mózg. Ludzki. Tak, ludzki, surowy. Na naszych oczach odkroili mężczyźnie żywemu kopułę czaszki. Podważyli, zdjęli, podali nam łyżeczki - i mamy to jeść. Każdy, kto się sprzeciwił, był kolejną "ofiarą" tych sponiewierań - trup nie zgodził się na eksperyment zjadania pokarmu ze stóp żula. Kto inny trafił jako pokarm dla "głodujących" w sekcji kanibalistycznej, bo sam nie chciał zjeść człowieka. Mężczyzna, któremu właśnie zjadamy mózg, nie chciał się zgodzić na bycie żywym "klozetem" - w sumie sam bym się nie zgodził, skoro jego "partner" miał biegunkę i miał DOSŁOWNIE na*rać mu do gardła. I zjeść - sprawdzali, czy kolejny również będzie mieć s*akę. Jaki mieli oni zawód, kiedy się okazało, że koleś do łatwych nie należy. Dostał karę. Dzięki Bogu, mój "partner" miał zwykłą kupę. Dla najwytrwalszych czekała nagroda - nałożenie kiltu i zobaczenie, czy byśmy się nadawali na psychiatrów-chirurgów. Dali nam kolce do przekłuwania lodu. Nikt spośród nielicznych nie miało bladego pojęcia, do czego ma to służyć. Wsadzili nas do pokoju, a tam byli związani do krzeseł ludzie. Mieli podpórki pod głowę, usztywniające kark. Nadal nie wiedzieliśmy, co mamy robić. Nagle z głośników rozległ się trzask i wyszedł głos: LOBOTOMIA. A teraz do roboty.Coś mi się świtało w głowie, ale nadal nie rozumiałem. W końcu z szeregu wyszedł jeden z "ocalałych". Myślałem, że się zbuntował. Myliłem się. Podszedł do blondwłosej kobiety. Pod krzesłem były różnego rodzaju chusty. Wyciągnął jedną z nich i związał nią jej usta. Palcami przytrzymał powieki, by były zamknięte, po czym szybkim ruchem wbił szpikulec nad gałką oczną. Facet nie miał zbytnio cela - prócz krwi na niego poleciała również ciecz z oka. Z "przyzwyczajenia" oblizał się. Smak nie zrobił na nim wrażenia, czyli musiał być słony, jak reszta. Wszyscy byliśmy w szoku. To na tym polegał ten zabieg?! Powiedziałem DO ROBOTY!!!, wrzasnął na nas głos z głośników. Nie mieliśmy wyboru - by przetrwać, musieliśmy to zrobić. Każdy podszedł do danych osób, nikt nie licytował się, kto kogo ma brać. Mi się trafił gruby, spocony facet, na oko miał z 40 lat, może więcej. Widziałem jego sine ręce - już się kompletnie nie ruszały, pewnie dostał tam martwicy komórek. Przynajmniej, jak się wyrwie z więzów, to mnie nie udusi. Zakneblowałem gościa i zacząłem "zabieg". Zamknąłem mu powieki, po czym wbiłem kolec nad oczodołem. Tylko krew na mnie poleciała, a to już było coś. Spojrzałem na resztę, co miałem czynić - musiałem włożyć szpic głębiej, by dotrzeć do mózgu. Trzeba to było robić "na czuja". Tak też zrobiłem. Poczułem, jak szpic przedmiotu o coś się wbija. Stwierdziłem, że dotarłem do punktu docelowego, ale co dalej. Znów spojrzałem się w bok - pewna kobieta zaczęła obkręcać szpikulcem według ruchu wskazówek zegara. Inni również tak zaczęli. Nie miałem wyboru - pomimo krzyków grubasa, zacząłem "wiercić" mu dziurę w głowie. Krew coraz bardziej bryzgała na mnie. Poczułem, jak jakaś rzecz (nie jestem medykiem) nagle się zerwała wewnątrz. Spytałem się obok, co to znaczy. - Gratuluję, wykonałeś zabieg pomyślnie - odrzekł do mnie chłopak około 20 lat. Skoro tak, to robota zakończona. Wyciągam szpikulec. W tym samym momencie przychodzą ochroniarze i owi "eksperci". Sprawdzają puls grubasa, po czym każą mnie wywalić za drzwi. Coś zrobiłem nie tak? Coś sknociłem? Przerwałem nie w tym momencie, co trzeba? Bałem się najgorszego. Jednak znów się myliłem. Otworzyli drzwi od budynku i wypchnęli mnie za nie. - Gra skończona. Jesteś wolny. - powiedział ochroniarz do mnie, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi. Byłem wolny. Po tylu rzeczach, co ja przeżyłem, byłem wolny. Nie umiałem się wezbrać, nie wiedziałem, czy płakać ze szczęścia, czy ze smutku, co się tam stało. Poszedłem na wprost pola. Byłem wolny, wolny jak ptak, wolny jak motyl. Niczego nie czułem, żadnych emocji, nawet...mózgu. Byłem odmóżdżony. * * * Historia przedstawia fikcyjne zobrazowanie "tortur" wykonywane na ofiarach projektu MK Ultra/Monarch (system prania mózgu). Kategoria:Opowiadania